


Nessa

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also fluff, Ben as a dad is so beautiful, Ben is a softie, Cuddles, Eehehehehe, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hahaha what am I doing, I am such a terrible person, I refuse calling your kid child, I'm starting to hate the words children and child, New Parents, Reader is a lovely mother, Your kid is pretty kick ass too, all of the fluff, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for sambelievesinsherlock on tumblr: Imagine you and Ben having a little girl</p><p>Also AU: Ben never turning to the dark side and becoming Kylo Ren. This also kind of has a Modern AU feel to it to, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nessa

You wake up rather early to the sunlight, softly picking at your eyes. You rolled over, wanting your husband, Ben, to hold you.

You both went to bed rather late, due to taking care of your daughter, Nessa. She didn't cry a lot but for some reason, she was rather needy last night. Ben was always so helpful, and for that you were so grateful.

You felt nothing but an empty bed, and you groaned. He probably fell asleep on the couch.

Practically rolling off the bed, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and put on a wrap over your tank top and shorts.

You walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind you and walked towards Nessa's room. Opening the door, you don't find her in her crib. You quickly walked out of her room, and into the living room area, worried due to you not being able to find your husband or kid.

All fears faded upon seeing Ben on the couch, holding your daughter and trying to keep her asleep. Ben heard your footsteps and gave you a soft smile.

"I was trying to have her sleep a little longer, so you could as well."

You shook your head, "No you're fine. Did you sleep at all?"

Ben looked at you. Taking a closer look at his deep brown eyes, you find the answer to that question. "A little bit, yeah." He looked down at Nessa and gave a smile. She looked a lot like you.

"Ben, I can take her, so you can sleep." You said walking to sit by him on the couch, looking at him intently.

Ben held Nessa closer to him and sat back in the couch more. "I'm fine." He could feel his eyes getting heavy.  
You ignored him and gently took Nessa out of his arms and placed her on your chest, her head resting on your shoulder.

You put your head on Ben's shoulder and closed your eye, as he wrapped one of his arms around your waist, pulling you both into him.

You all three sighed, more than content. Being together like this is worth all of the sleepless nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh feels, yes yes. 
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
